


Shape Of You

by DemonGirl0913



Series: Shape Of Us [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Please be gentle, This is an AU, Vikings, boxing au, this is the first thing ive written in over 6 years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 21:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10705329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonGirl0913/pseuds/DemonGirl0913
Summary: I watched the music video for "Shape Of You - Ed Sheeran" and this popped into my head. I listened to the song several times throughout writing this. It's the inspiration for this and I followed the music video pretty closely.





	Shape Of You

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8
> 
> This is the video for anyone who hasn't seen it.  
> I haven't written in over 6 years and this idea popped in my head and i could not get it out so here this is. My twin sister, xCerealBox betad this for me and made sure any mistakes were fixed. If there are any other mistakes, they are my own and were simply missed. I do not own the Characters of Vikings. I only own my OC Able James and the name was inspired by my twin sister.

Able James walked into Lothbrok gym with as much confidence as she could muster. She knew starting this journey wasn't going to be easy, but she hoped she could stick with it. Boxing was always something she had an interest in since her dad showed her MMA. She was on a journey of health and self love.  
Her journey began, not with the intention of losing weight, but to tone up the body she had. She knew she wasn't thin, by any means, but she loved her softness and the curves she's always had. She stood at 5'3" and weighed 220 lbs. Eating healthier foods and cutting pop out of her diet had her dropping 20 pounds in the first two months. That's how long it took to finally schedule an appointment with a personal trainer here at the gym.

Lothbrok Gym was owned by Ragnar and Lagertha Lothbrok, ex husband and wife turned best friends. Able researched the gym for over a month, reading every review she could find and even talking with a few members in person, before she called and scheduled her first appointment. She would be training with Ragnar, as he was the expert in boxing. Lagertha focused mostly on yoga; Ragnar's brother Rollo was the Weight Training expert.

Able approached the front desk with a smile on her face. "I'm here to see Mr. Lothbrok." she stated, as she set her bag on the counter, retrieving her wallet. She decided to set up automatic monthly payments so that it would encourage her to continue going. _Might as well go I've already paid right?_ was her line off thinking. As she finished paying she heard a booming laugh coming from one of the back rooms and she knew that had to be Ragnar.

"Hello, you must be Able. You ready to get started on your first lesson?" Ragnar Lothbrok was absolutely stunning in person. He had beautiful blond hair, braided all the way down his back with the sides shaved. His arms were covered in intricate tattoos that disappeared under the cut off shirt he was currently wearing. "So, what are our goals for today?"

"I-I, I don't know actually," Able stuttered out. She immediately chastised herself for gawking like a teenage girl. Her stutter just made Ragnar laugh and holy hell, how can someone be so attractive? "I guess learning the basics?"

"Ah, yes. You want to learn to box, correct?" Able nodded, urging him to go on. "Well, I'm just the person for you. Follow me." Trailing behind him, Able was able to see just how toned he actually was. His broad shoulders had his cut off near bursting at the seams, his legs just as toned and tattooed as his forearms. The shorts he was currently wearing were near spandex on his sculpted behind and thighs. Ragnar looked over his shoulder to make sure she was following, and Able blushed, knowing how she must have looked. 

She followed closely behind as he led her into a room filled with heavy bags and two training rings. There were people milling about as Ragnar guided her to the heavy bag in the far corner. People were practicing with heavy bags or with other partners, fine tuning what Ragnar must have taught them.

"This is my part of the gym," he stated as he showed her where to set her bag in the corner, "Lagertha and Rollo each have their own rooms as well and then in the center is just a general exercise room for people who just come to work out. These people in here are all here for the same reason you are. I trained all of them in just the basics and then they moved on. Is that what you were looking for?" As he explained the layout of the gym Able looked around, getting familiar with the sounds and movements of the gym. 

"I want to be good at this. I've wanted to learn to box for as long as I can remember. I know in order to be really good i need to learn Martial Arts and I'm willing to do that as well." Normally Able was a really shy person but she really, really wanted to learn.

"We can go over that here, if you'd like. I'm trained in several forms and I'll teach you anything you want to know." Able reveled in the kindness and sincerity of his words. She wondered if he was like this with all of his trainees or if he sensed her nervousness. "Lagertha can also help, if you're more comfortable,"

"No, you're fine," she interrupted him before he could give you an excuse to do yoga or something else, "I want this, to train like this." He nodded and began showing her how to tape and untape her hands. He explained how to hold a proper fist, adjusted her stance to the perfect angle and asked her to throw a couple punches.

The first swing connected with the bag and Able smiled. She wasn't using all of her power yet but she could tell that Ragnar was pleased. She took a few more swings, bouncing on the toes of her feet, and just let the momentum take over. After a few minutes, she decided to take a break and see if Ragnar had any pointers.

"That's good, very good. Make sure you alternate hands. You'll swing more with your dominant hand but your left hand can be just as powerful." Able smiled, proud of herself. It was just the beginning of day one but she knew she was going to have a lot of fun doing this. She flexed her hands as Ragnar helped her line her stance back up. His body was flush with hers as he adjusted her feet using his, placing them shoulder width apart, and angled to help her get the most power behind each throw. Her body reacted in ways she hadn't felt in a long time and she blushed even though no one could tell what was happening.

"Alright, again." Before he was even finished backing away she was back at it, hitting the heavy bag with all the power she could muster.  
After an hour training on the heavy bag, she scheduled her next visit for 5 days later. She knew now that she wouldn't be able to go only once a week so she decided 2 days a week would be good for now. Her body ached in ways she had never experienced before and the next four days were spent stretching out the soreness in her muscles.

After 4 weeks of training on the heavy bag and finally sparring with Ragnar for the first time, she was asked to step in the ring with him. They wouldn't be sparring today, just practicing moving around the ring with practice pads. She had become an expert at wrapping her hands but loved when Ragnar wrapped them, so when he stepped up to her next to the ring and said "Let me," of course she didn't refuse.

Once her hands were wrapped, Ragnar climbed into the ring, offering Able a hand to climb up as well. Once in the ring, she got into her fighting stance and he did as well. She began swinging at the practice pads, connecting every hit even though Ragnar moved his hands in every direction, also swinging at her occasionally, testing her reflexes. She avoided every hit except for one, which connected with her right cheek. Ragnar immediately dropped the training pads to assess the damage done.

"I'm sorry, are you alright?" He cupped her jaw, moving her head this way and that, making sure there would be no permanent damage, only a slight red mark. Able nodded signaling she was okay and Ragnar dropped his hands to his side, causing her to miss his touch instantly. "Alright, keep those hands up next time, huh?" Able nodded and got right back into her fighting stance. Ragnar just smiled and put the training pads back on, but he didn't swing at her again. After an hour in the ring, Ragnar decided to call it quits. Normally, he went straight for the showers after saying goodbye but today he lingered, catching Able's attention.

"Something wrong Ragnar?" she asked as she unwrapped her hands, tossing the sweaty tape into the garbage next to the ring.

"No, but I was wanting to ask you a question." Able nodded, signaling for Ragnar to go on as she took a swig from her water bottle. "Want to catch a late dinner with me? Everyone's already gone home and its just me and you here and I figured I could drop you off at home since the bus doesn't run this late." Able noticed he was rambling and smiled. The great Ragnar Lothbrok was nervous about asking her to dinner.She also smiled because he noticed she didn't drive to the gym. On nights like this, where they were leaving well past 8pm, she would just jog the 5 miles back to her apartment. Tonight though, she decided dinner with Ragnar sounded amazing.

"Of course, thank you."

Ragnar drove them to a small hole in the wall diner that he swore had the best pecan pie around. After seating themselves at the counter, they both ordered a coffee while deciding on what they wanted to eat.

"The chicken here is the best. They make everything homemade." Ragnar was still looking at the menu as he spoke but all Able could do was stare. Over the last month and a half they had gotten to know each other in and around the ring but this was the first time she was spending time with him out of the gym. She had successfully lost 20 more pounds and she was happy where she was. She also noticed that her thighs and arms started to develop muscle mass and that just added to her confidence. The way Ragnar looked at her like he wanted to eat her alive helped too.

After her fourth or fifth session she noticed Ragnar began touching her differently. Instead of just adjusting her hands, her tape, or her stance and moving on, his fingers lingered. He touched her more often than necessary and also took every opportunity to be pressed against her. At first Able told herself that she was imagining things, that she was only sensing something was different because she wanted it to be. She convinced herself she was imagining things until one session a few weeks ago. 

She was training on the heavy bag with Ragnar supporting it from behind when she decided to have some fun and throw a fake jab near his face. Before she could even crack a smile, Ragnar let go of the bag and began to chase her around the gym. When he caught her, he picked her up from behind and spun her around. As soon as her feet touched the ground, Able jumped into her normal stance and began bouncing back and fourth on her toes, Ragnar doing the same thing right beside her.

After doing what looked like a boxing dance for a few minutes, they broke into a fit of laughter. Ragnar went to one of the benches to grab a towel for them to wipe up with when she looked up from where she was standing. Lagertha and Rollo were standing in the doorway watching them with smiles on their faces. When she made eye contact, Lagertha just shook her head and walked away, still smiling and laughing.

Since then, she knew that things were different between them but was too scared to ask. The waitress came back to where they were seated, setting their coffee down in front of them. Before she could even ask what they wanted to eat Ragnar ordered them a salad, a plate of chicken strips and a side of french fries. Able smiled, knowing the salad was for her and that she would end up stealing a few of his french fries. Apparently Ragnar knew it too because the second the fries were sat down, he pushed them towards her.

"You know I'm watching what I eat, Ragnar." Even as she said it she reached over and grabbed two fries, plopping them into her mouth.

"Yes, I know that. But I also know everyone loves french fries." He smiled and picked up several fries, eating them at the same time as a chicken strip. They talked while they ate, about where she began and how far she had come, thanks to his patience. They talked about what was next for her, if she was staying with the gym, and if their was anything else she wanted to learn.

"Of course I'll stay with the gym, but there's also an amateur fight night coming up soon that I want to compete in. So of course I'll have to train even harder." As the words left her mouth she could tell Ragnar was unhappy with her decision. She didn't want to argue but knew she needed to explain why she wanted to do this. "Look, you're a great teacher and I love training with you, I do, but I have to do this."

"Why? Amateur fights never end well. Someone always ends up hurt before the fight is over." The fact that he worried for her safety made Able smile. She reached her hand out towards him and he took it, holding it firmly against the counter top. She knew what she was about to say wasn't entirely the truth but she needed to ease some of his worry.

"Okay. I'll think on it. I'm not making any promises. But I will think about not doing it." Before she finished her sentence Ragnar was smiling. Of course he was. She knew it would ease his worry. Able also knew she already had a bag packed at her apartment with all of her gear in it. Yes, she would think about the dangers but she also knew she needed to do this to prove to herself that she WAS good enough.

After they finished eating, Ragnar paid the bill and led her back to his SUV. He held her hand the entire way, only letting go when they reached the passenger side of the truck. He opened the door and helped her in, shutting it before walking to the drivers side. Able realized this was officially a date. One that would, hopefully, end with a kiss goodnight.

Able gave him directions to her apartment that was only a few minutes from the diner, and the rest of the ride was driven in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but she could tell they both had things on their mind. A few minutes later, Ragnar was parking his SUV outside of her apartment building. She knew she wanted to invite him inside, but her nerves were getting the better of her. She decided to just go for it before her brain could tell her to shut up.

"Would you like to come inside?" Ragnar's face lit up and it eased her nerves a little bit. After a soft "Of course" from him, they exited the SUV and headed towards her front door. Her apartment was on the ground floor, so no stairs for their tired legs. Small mercies, Able thought, as she unlocked her front door. Once she was inside the door, Ragnar right behind her, she locked it and placed her keys on the table near the door. As she turned around to shed her jacket, Ragnar pushed her back against the door, smashing their lips together.

The kiss wasn't gentle by any means, all tongue and teeth, but Able began kissing back instantly. She had thought about his lips since the first time they met and couldn't believe she was finally getting to taste them. Just as she began to get really into the kiss, Ragnar backed off and began apologizing.

"I'm sorry. I've thought about that for what seems like forever now." Able smiled and just grabbed him by his shirt pulling him into another kiss. This one was much gentler, less teeth, and they both knew what they wanted now. They stood against the door, kissing for what seemed like hours. Neither wanted to rush this but they both were desperate to get to the next part.

After several minutes, Able pulled back to catch her breath, leaning her head back against the door. Ragnar took the opportunity to kiss her exposed neck, dragging a gasp from her throat. He kissed and nibbled every inch he could and repeated the process on the other side of her throat. He took her earlobe between her teeth and nibbled, causing Able to moan, unashamed of the pleasure she was feeling. She placed a hand on his chest and finally pulled them apart. But only long enough to ask "Bedroom?"  
Ragnar carried her to the bedroom, where Able would experience one of the best nights of her life.  
.........................................  
Ragnar woke in the morning and rolled over to wrap his arms around Able. When his hands didn't find her warm flesh, he opened his eyes and noticed she was gone. He called her name and when there was no answer, decided to check the bathroom across the hall. When she wasn't there, he checked the kitchen and living area. After determining that she was no longer in the apartment, he reached for his discarded shorts to find his cell phone. As he was about to dial her number he noticed a piece of paper sticking out from under the pillow where Able had slept the night before. He sat on the bed, reading the note scribbled in Able's handwriting.

_Ragnar, I'm sorry to have to do it this way. Last night was one of the best nights of my life. If you're reading this, I've already headed out of town. I have to do this fight. I'm sorry. I didn't wake you because I knew you would try and talk me out of it. I had an amazing night and if you ever forgive me, I promise there will be more when I get home. I left my keys in the kitchen. Lock up when you leave. Love, Able._

He clenched his fist around the note, trying not to crumple it completely. Before he tossed the note to the side, he noticed there was something written on the back. 

_P.S. Don't come looking for me. I'll be home as soon as this is over. Please._

Like hell he wasn't going to look for her. He grabbed his clothes from the floor, dressing as he called the gym. As he grabbed the keys off the counter, Rollo finally picked up on the other end.

"What's going on?!" As he explained the situation, he left the apartment, locking the door behind him. He climbed behind the wheel of his SUV, setting Able's keys in the passenger seat.

"I need you to find every amateur fight within a 100 mile vicinity," Ragnar said. "I can't imagine she would go much farther than that." Rollo murmured his affirmative and Ragnar hung up the phone. He was going to find her. He had to find her. Even if he couldn't stop her from fighting, he could at least make sure she didn't get injured. 

He had to. He realized he wouldn't be able to rest until he knew where she was, that she wasn't in danger. He asked himself what was so special about this girl, why he cared about this one so much? He'd had flings in the past but none have affected him quite like this one did. As he threw his SUV in drive, he figured out what was different with her. 

**_He loved her._ **

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, YAY. Any reviews are helpful and I hope you guys liked this. I worked hard on this but i understand i need to improve as i go. Any advice is always helpful, as long as its respectful. Anyhow, thank you for reading and as always Reviews and Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
